5 Steps
by thedarkestdesire
Summary: Draco has to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and has devised a 5 step plan to make Hermione his. Rated M for content. Please read and review. Crappy summary I know.
1. Step One: Possesion

**Authors Note: Welcome to my first Draco x Hermione fanfiction. Please read and review it!**

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the Potions room. It was the last week before the holidays and he still had no plans. Almost everyone was going home and he wasn't. Not this year, not after his summer in hell with his bastard father.

"Still here Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked as he swept into his classroom.

"Sorry professor, I was just leaving." Draco replied, setting his parchment on Snape's desk.

"Still troubled about the winter holidays Draco?" Snape asked him, a more humble appearance showing.

"Of course. I can't go home and I don't want to stay here but I have no choice." Draco told him.

"It won't be that bad Draco. At least you'll have time to catch up on your studies." Snape replied.

"Yeah, well you're going away for the holidays so obviously you don't care either way." Draco snapped, leaving the classroom.

He stormed down the deserted hallways of the Hogwarts dungeons. He rounded a corner just in time to see something very entertaining.

Hermione Granger stormed out of a classroom with Ron Weasley in tow.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron pleaded.

"Ronald, don't talk to me ever again." Hermione snapped turning around, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I said I was sorry. What else can I do to make it better?" Ron asked.

"How about not cheating on me you git! Come on Ron, Pansy! Pansy! Like what the fuck?" Hermione demanded.

"It's not my fault you don't put out." Ron lashed back, instantly regretting it.

"Put out?! Why the hell would I sleep with someone who's penis is the size of a raisin?" Hermione yelled.

Ron just looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe how hurtful she could be.

"You bitch!" Ron hissed.

Hermione just laughed at him.

"Bitch? That's the best you could come up with?" Hermione asked, her arms folded.

"I hate you." Ron replied, turning away from Hermione and walking away.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall behind her, trying not to cry.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco asked as he rounded the corner, throughly amused.

"Piss off Malfoy or I swear to god I will punch you!" Hermione snapped, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No you won't Granger. You don't have the nerve to do that." Draco told her, leaning against the wall beside her.

Hermione looked at him with disgust. He was right, she didn't have the nerve at that moment.

"Fine, you win Malfoy. Go ahead and take your shots. Call me a mudblood. Laugh at me." Hermione told him, looking away.

Despite what he wanted to do he couldn't. Making fun of Hermione seemed so like his father that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Actually, I was kind of in the mood for a walk and was wondering if you would join me." Draco told Hermione, looking at her.

"Oh go to hell Malfoy. Wait. What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I was just wondering if you'd join me." Draco told her again.

"Are you alright Draco? Is this some sort of joke?" Hermione asked him, looking into his eyes.

Why was it so hard for people to believe that he could be nice? It pissed him off. And suddenly he snapped. He was all of a sudden in front of Hermione and he slammed his hands to the wall of either side her head, making her gasp.

"Why is it so hard for you to just accept that I'm being nice for a change?" Draco demanded.

"I-I'm sorry but you've been an asshole to me for years." Hermione told him.

"Yeah well Weasley has been nothing but a prick but you still hang out with him. And now you find out he's been fucking around with Pansy. I give it a week before you're best friends again." Draco sneered.

"You're an asshole." Hermione hissed, pushing Draco away and trying to leave.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finished with you yet." Draco started, grabbing Hermione's shoulders and pinning her against the wall roughly. "Did what I say hurt you? Did you ever stop to think that there was someone better? Someone who could give you what you want? What you need?"

"Let go of me." Hermione whimpered, struggling but obviously overpowered.

"Tell me Hermione, are the rumors true? Did Ron never even get in your pants after all these years? It's pathetic. You're so beautiful. You deserve better. To think, you haven't had a single orgasm in your whole entire life." Draco told her.

Hermione stopped struggling enough to register what Draco what saying.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"All I'm saying is that...maybe we can help each other out. I'm stuck here for the holidays and I heard that you are as well. Just...hear me out." Draco told her, moving his hand and caressing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into Draco's touch. The touch of the enemy. A touch so sweet it was almost unbearable. And he was right. Here she was, having been around Ron for almost six years and she hadn't had a single orgasm in her whole life. When she had attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum she had been too young to agree to his advances and now...now she wished she had a shot at something like that. And now, out of thin air, was Draco with some sort of proposition for her. She nodded, intrigued.

"I can give you what you want Hermione." Draco whispered, letting his hand fall away from Hermione's face to cup her womanhood, earning him a gasp. "You think I don't see you Hermione. I do. I always have." He paused and gave Hermione's nether regions a squeeze, making her let out a small moan.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Hermione asked Draco, when she found her voice.

"I'll spell it out for you. I want you Hermione. All to myself. But in order for me to have that I need you to submit to me. I'll lead, you follow. Whatever I say goes. If you agree to that, I'll show you the pleasure you deserve." Draco told her, kissing her cheek.

"You mean...I would be your possession?" Hermione breathed.

"Exactly Hermione...but I treat what is mine very, very well. But I'll give you some time to think about. Meet me in the library tomorrow at nine with your answer." Draco told her, going to pull away. "Oh, and just to give you a taste of what you could have."

Draco's lips were suddenly on hers. Roughly, passionately and demandingly. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth and searched every inch of what she had. Just as abruptly as it had started it was over and Hermione was left breathless and alone in the hallway.

Draco smirked as he walked away. Step one had been initiated. Four more steps and he was sure to get into the pants of the hottest virgin in the school.

Hermione walked back to dormitories with a swirling head. On one had, she had always been attracted to Draco and had often fantasized about having sex with him. More over he had been so forward with her that she didn't even begin to think about what pleasures awaited her in his arms. And then there was Ron...Ron.

"My god I don't even love him." Hermione whispered to herself.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ginny demanded, rushing her.

"Not now Ginny." Hermione replied, heading towards the girls rooms.

"But Hermione! Ron has been looking for you all night!" Ginny called after her.

Hermione just waved it off. Ron. To hell with Ron. What had he ever given her? Nothing. What had Draco given her. Well...a hard time for the last six years and the most amazing kiss of her life.

"What am I going to do?"

The next day came all too quickly for Hermione. She looked at her clock and groaned. It was only noon. A knock at her door made her get up.

"Who is it?" She called, getting dressed in her uniform.

"It's me." Ron replied sheepishly.

"Go away." Hermione sighed, sitting back down on her bed.

"But Hermione..." Ron replied.

She waited a few minutes and he went away. She fell back on her bed with a sigh. A great start to what was shaping up to be a shitty day. The day ended up going by quickly though. It started with a late lunch, by herself. Followed by studying, by herself, and dinner, by herself. And before she knew it she was alone in the library.

'Hermione, you're a moron. He was just fucking with you last night. He's probably not even going to show.' Hermione mused.

She was suddenly spun around and forced back into the book shelves. Draco's lips were upon hers again, only this time, she was ready and more than willing. Her tongue danced with his for a few moments before he pulled away, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"Have you made your decision Hermione? Do you belong to me?" Draco questioned, his fingers tracing her nipples through her uniform.

Hermione had been thinking about that answer all day and it finally occurred to her that there was only one answer.

"Yes...I belong to you." Hermione replied.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The 1st of a 5 step program that will, eventually, end in sex...and a bunch of other stuff. Please read and review!**


	2. Step Two: Want

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, welcome to step two. I'm glad to see that people are reading this. I do have a bit of a request though. Please, guys, leave me a review so I can know how I'm doing. And, please, go check out my other story 'Save You'. I promise that it, eventually, will be very good, with lots of 'content', if you know what I mean. ;). Anyways, on with the chapter. I might update again today, my fiancée is at work and I'm bored, so watch out! Happy reading.**

**Step Two: Want**

Hermione sat in the common room in a daze. Had she really just agreed to be Draco Malfoy's possession. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Harry until he sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself Hermione? I can stay you know." Harry told her.

Hermione smiled and let her head fall on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Harry. Go and have fun with Ron and his family." Hermione told him, looking up at him.

"But, Hermione, I feel bad." Harry told her.

"Don't feel bad. You're not the cheater." Hermione replied, sitting up as the fat lady's painting swung open.

"Harry are you...oh...Hermione." Ron started, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see you when you get back Harry. Happy Christmas." Hermione announced, getting up and walking past Ron.

Ron looked after her, mostly at her ass.

"I'm an idiot." Ron sighed.

"Damn straight." Harry replied with a laugh.

Hermione made her way through the hustle and bustle of leaving students to the library. It was quieter than usual, seeing as there were only a few students in there. Most of them were just packing up their stuff and leaving. Hermione smiled at them as they passed her. She made her way to the back of the library and started looking for a book to read. Before she knew it she was alone...or so she thought.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves." Draco announced, seeming to come out of thin air.

Hermione jumped and spun around, her hand on her heart.

"Draco...you scared me." Hermione told him, leaning against the shelves.

Draco chuckled at her and sat down on a couch, motioning for her to join him. Hermione slowly made her way to the couch and went to sit down. Draco's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She blushed and looked into his eyes.

"You seem troubled Hermione." Draco whispered, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"No I don't." Hermione replied defensively, leaning into his touch absent minded.

"It's your eyes that give you away Hermione. They always have and always will." Draco told her, kissing her cheek.

Hermione sighed and slipped off his lap into the seat beside his.

"It's Ron." Hermione sighed.

Draco could have figured but it still pissed him off. He would need to erase Ron's memory...permanently. He would need to change his plans. Step two was supposed to be trust but not anymore. No, he had a better idea. He was going to make Hermione want him as bad as he wanted her. Never again would she even mutter that damn weasels name.

Hermione looked over to see Draco's pissed off expression and knew that she had said the wrong thing. She went to apologize but Draco cut her off.

"I can't believe that pathetic weasel is still in your thoughts." Draco started, leaning in close to her. "But don't worry, that will change after tonight." He paused as his hand snaked up Hermione's thighs, making her gasp and blush.

"Draco...not here." She whispered, biting her lower lip.

He cupped her like he had the night before and smirked when she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Meet me here tonight at nine. I'll make sure that weasel is out of your thoughts forever." Draco told her.

He leaned in and captured her lips, loving how she reacted instantly. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Once he was sure he had put a bit of intrigue into her mind he pulled away and put his lips near her ear.

"Tonight, at nine. Don't make me come looking for you." Draco instructed her before getting up and walking away.

Hermione fell back into the couch breathless. Her head hurt. She all of a sudden had second thoughts. What if he wanted to have sex tonight? Was she even ready for sex? And what would happen if she said no? Oh god would he force himself on her? She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. Now what was she going to do? She had two options. The first was not to go at all, pass up on her chance to be with the sex god of the school, and pray that he didn't come 'find' her as he said he would. The second option was to just do as he said and hope for the best.

After a good hour of just sitting Hermione finally left the library and returned to her common room. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table playing wizards chess when she came in. Harry gave her a smile and Ron just looked down.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well we would have been. But Ginny insisted on talking to you about something beforehand. She's up in your bedroom." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him confused and headed up to her bedroom. Ginny was sitting on her bed with a mixed look on her face.

"Is everything alright Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you, in the library...with Draco." Ginny announced.

Hermione looked at her wide eyed. Shit.

"I came looking for you, to wish you a happy Christmas before I left. And you two were all over each other." Ginny continued.

"Did you tell anyone?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I told Ron and Harry that I saw you in the library with a boy but I didn't say who." Ginny answered.

"Ginny, please, you have to keep this a secret." Hermione replied, her eyes pleading.

"I will, I will. But, answer one question for me first." Ginny told her.

"Sure, anything." Hermione replied, relieved.

"Is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed and sat down, blushing.

"A very good kisser." Hermione told her.

"Who's a very good kisser?" Harry asked, walking into the room. "Because I know you aren't talking about Ron."

"You are Harry. I was just telling Hermione about last night." Ginny announced, winking at Hermione, as Harry leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Hopefully you didn't tell her everything." Harry replied with a wink.

"Oh my god stop. I'd rather talk to Ron then hear about _that_." Hermione laughed.

"Shhh...Ron doesn't know." Ginny whispered.

"Of course he doesn't. And don't worry, I won't tell. Now, get going before your mother has a fit." Hermione told them, ushering them out.

Ginny and Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before leaving. Hermione fell on her bed with a sigh. It was only four o'clock. She still had five hours before she was to meet Draco. She looked around the empty room, all of her roommates had gone away for Christmas, it was so quiet. Quiet enough for a nap. She smiled and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Draco was at the library by eight fifty. He had been waiting there for almost fifteen minutes. Hermione was late. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming. He rounded the corner and caught Hermione in his arms as she bumped into him.

"Your late." Her said coolly.

"I fell asleep." Hermione told him, straightening herself out.

"So you'll be nice and energetic for tonight then." Draco told her erotically, pushing her against the wall.

He went to kiss her but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, I want to know one thing before we do...this." Hermione told him.

"What is it?" Draco asked impatiently, kissing her neck and making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked, stopping his ministrations. "Or am I just another notch in your belt?"

Draco looked at her. Why did she have to ask that? He racked his brain for an answer. Of course he loved her but he couldn't let her know that. Not without making sure she had the same feelings. His silence worked against him.

"That's what I thought." Hermione announced, pushing him away and starting to head back to the common room.

"Hermione, wait." Draco tried.

"Go to hell Malfoy." Hermione called, resorting to using his last name in anger.

Draco watched her walk away and cursed.

"Damn it!"

Now he had to figure out a way to fix this. He turned away and headed back to his common room, racking his brain for solutions.

**Author's Note:**** Dumbass. Don't worry, it all works out for the best. Be sure to leave a review!**


	3. Step Three: Love

**Author's Note:**** I told you that you would get a double update today. I don't know about a triple update but maybe. Just know that there will only be two more chapters. I know, a short fic, but I have a few more ideas in my mind that are just begging to come out. One being another Hermione x Draco fic, a vampire fic at that, and the other being a Hermione x Snape fic, I know. I got hooked on them after reading a few and now I have a really good idea for one. Don't forget to read 'Save You' and please review!**

**Step Three: Love**

Draco paced the length of room, cursing. Why did she have to be so inquisitive? God, his plan was completely foiled, well, almost foiled. It was simple. Five steps done over five days ending in sex. They were fairly simple steps too. Possession, desire, orgasms, feelings and sex. Now it seemed to possession, questions then want. What was he going to do? If he didn't get his chance to shag Hermione he knew he would go insane.

"Fuck." He cursed.

Draco flopped onto his bed and rubbed his temples. How in the hell was he going to make it up to her? Moreover, how was he going to fix his five step plan? He could always tell her the truth and come clean about him loving her but she would probably think it false. Just a way to shag her. He had to show her...and he knew how.

Hermione returned to her room in tears. How dare he? How. Dare. He. She wasn't a conquest. Not since she turned seventeen. Ever since she filled out she had almost all the men of Hogwarts wanting her. She could have any guy she wanted. Her virginity was a huge turn on for them. But Draco, god, he wanted her solely for her virginity. She had decided on her trip back to her dorm that she wasn't going to talk to him ever again. And if he tried talking to her, she was going to walk away. And if he didn't get the hint...well...she was going to slug him like she had back in third year.

With a satisfied smile Hermione went to sleep, her subconscious tormenting her with dreams of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione woke up at eleven the next morning. Just in time for brunch. She sighed and felt awkward in the silence of the dorms. At least she didn't have to wear her uniform or robes over the holidays. She dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and black, silk shirt. She put her hair up in a messy bun and sighed. Why did Draco have to be such an asshole? Couldn't anyone just want her because they loved her?

She made her way down to the great hall, a novel in hand. She planned to eat and read, her books the only solace to her loneliness. The few students who remained at the school for the holidays were in the great hall when she got there. Her eyes drifted over to Draco, who's eyes locked with hers. The intensity of them made her heart skip a beat and she almost gave into him. She shook her head and walked to her table, knowing that Draco's eyes were following her. His stare was worse then Ron's. She blushed and quickly sat down, a plate of food appearing in front of her.

She looked at the plate perplexed. It was different from any meal she had ever eaten at Hogwarts. Instead of the usual eggs, sausage, bacon and toast for breakfast or the usual sandwich for lunch she was looking at a plate of delicious looking, and smelling, vegetable stir fry. Sweet peas, peppers of ever color, it was if someone had hand prepared it. She tore her eyes away from her plate when she heard the cry of an owl. She looked up to see a pure black own swooping towards her. It carried a single white rose. The rose dropped in front of her plate and she picked it up. There was a note attached to it and she read it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I was a prick. Please, meet me in front of the library at eight o'clock tonight. I love you._

_Draco_

_P.S. I hope you enjoyed your meal._

Hermione read, and reread, the letter so many times she had it memorized. She looked up and met Draco's gaze. He had a small smile on his face and it made her smile and blush. It could be a clever plot to get into her pants but she didn't care. She nodded at him and watched as his eyes lit up.

Draco stood up abruptly and left the great hall. His plan had been set into motion. He looked at the clock and hurried. He had a package being delivered at exactly noon in the owl's tower.

Hermione finished her lunch and sighed, it was perfect. The rose was as well. She rose and walked happily to her room, to put the rose in some water. Eight hours till her date with Draco. Eight long, lonely hours.

Hermione was in front of the library ten minutes early. She didn't want a repeat of the previous night. She was giddy and nervous. What if he didn't want her anymore?

"You made it." Draco announced, making her jump. "Did I scare you?"

"Again." Hermione breathed, looking at him and blushing. She wanted to be mad at him so bad. "Did you mean it?"

Draco knew what she was referring to and he nodded.

"I love you Hermione." Draco told her. "Really."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. It wasn't like any of his other kisses. This one oozed with sensuality, love and need. Hermione lost herself in the kiss and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione breathed.

Draco had never heard more beautiful words. He wanted to move onto step four at that very moment but knew that he couldn't. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped present.

"An early Christmas present." Draco told her.

Hermione looked at him perplexed but opened the gift. Under the wrapping was a black velvet box and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't proposing but she knew it was jewelery and that meant commitment. She opened the box and sqeeled in delight.

"I thought you'd like it. Bookworm." Draco laughed.

Hermione launched herself into his arms and smiled.

"I love it." Hermione told him, looking down at the necklace.

It was a white gold chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was in white gold as well. On the necklace was the ancient runic symbol for love.

"You're going to love it even more in a minute." Draco announced erotically.

He helped her put it on and kissed her cheek.

"This necklace is bewitched Hermione." Draco told her.

"Bewitched to do what?" Hermione asked.

"This." Draco replied.

He pushed her against the wall, knowing that she would need support. He leaned in close to her and whispered the word 'pleasure' into her ear and instantly Hermione lost her breath. The minute he uttered the word it was as if something was attacking her womanhood. Stroking it, toying with it, making her unable to breath.

"Oh my god." Hermione breathed, closing her eyes and moaning softly.

"End." Draco chuckled, the ministrations stopping. "I thought you would like that but know this, I control it."

Hermione recovered and smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him. She was so horny it she would have let him take her right there. There moment was broken up by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Explain yourselves." Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Pleasure." Draco whispered with a smirk.

"What was that?" The Professor asked before turning her gaze to Hermione, who was finding it hard to breath. "Well Miss. Granger."

"I...umm...uhh...god...I fell...into Draco...and...wow." Hermione stuttered, trying not to smile.

"Indeed...try to keep it out of the hallways." The Professor announced, brushing past them.

"End." Draco laughed.

Hermione regained her composure and swatted him.

"Not funny." Hermione breathed.

"Not for you." Draco chuckled before kissing her again.

"Tomorrow night. Meet me here. Same time. Make sure you're ready, if you know what I mean." Draco told her.

Hermione nodded and kissed him good night.

"Wait...how can I turn this off if you turn it on?" Hermione yelled.

"Figure it out yourself Granger. Pleasure." Draco replied with a sick smile.

"Oh shit..." Hermione breathed, knowing that she needed to make it back to her dorm. "Damn...Draco..."


End file.
